I can't be your friend anymore Shane
by akira-sensei
Summary: Falling in love with your best friend is hard.. its even harder to see them with someone else... Nate knows now that he can no longer be Shane's friend Nate/Shane ...x.o.x PceLuvJonas x.o.x‘s Camp Rock Challenge SORRY IT'S SO LATE!


**A/n: Hey guys! This is my edition to _x.o.x PceLuvJonas x.o.x's_ Camp Rock Challenge. The pairing I chose is Shane/Nate (Shate). So heed my warning THIS IS SLASH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I DO NOT APPRECIATE FLAMES !**

**Also I'm proud to say this is my first challenge, and first fanfiction in the Camp Rock fanfic community. I hope you all enjoy! **

**NOTE: SORRY IT IS BEING POSTED SO LATE! MY COMPUTER HAD TO BE SENT IN TO GET FIXED ((virus...enough said...)), AND I HAD NO WAY OF GETTING TO THE STORY OR THE TIME TO RE WRITE IT. AGAIN, SORRY THAT MY CHALLENGE ENTRY IS SO LATE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Camp Rock, nor do I own camp rock the film itself. I also do not own the song "I can't be your friend" By D.H.T **

_**I can't be your friend anymore Shane….**_

_You can run to me_

_You can laugh at me_

_Or you can walk right out that door_

_But I can't be your friend anymore_

The sound of rain hitting the cabin roof had become slightly calming to Nate, as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. It had been one year since Shane and the rest of Connect 3 came back to camp as guest counselors, after a year they were back again for another summer. Jason, Shane, and himself all had there own cabins… Nate closed his eyes sighing. He just couldn't fall asleep. All his thoughts were focused on _him_… Just then he heard a loud banging on the cabin door. Nate quickly got up to see who was at his door at that time of night.

To his almost surprise there stood Shane, red puffy eyes, and a shaking frame, all signs that he had been crying. Nate pulled him in.

He already knew why Shane was in this condition, but he asked anyway. "What's wrong?" Shane walked over to Nate's bed and sat down next to it. "We got in another fight… I think I might have really done it this time..." Nate sat down next to him and wrapped a blanket around Shane, pulling him into a hug. "It's okay..." he whispered soothingly.

Most would have been surprised if there best friend showed up at there door in the middle of the night crying… but Nate wasn't after all it had happened before…Things with Shane and Mitchie weren't that great... And Nate couldn't help but hate Mitchie…

She didn't deserve someone like Shane…

_This might come as quiet a shock_

_But I've given it a lot of thought_

_This thing that's come between us can't be ignored_

_I've taken all I can_

_This is where it's got to end_

_'Cause I can't be your friend anymore_

It had been going on for a while now. The secret glances they'd give one another, the accidental graze of the arm, the shameless flirting… there was something there between them, that Nate knew for a fact. But whenever Mitchie was around it was like Nate never existed. It was like all that there was really wasn't.

It was hard watching Shane with Mitchie laughing and singing.

_And I can't be accused_

_Of not being there for you_

_How many night have you shown up at my door_

_I hope you understand_

_That this wasn't in my plans_

_But I can't be your friend anymore_

Nate rubbed Shane's arms as Shane rested his head on his shoulder. This was the tenth time this summer that this had happened. Nate looked down at Shane and sighed. He couldn't do this anymore. Being in connect 3 playing his music was great! But he didn't know how much longer he could last being next to the only thing he wanted, and never being able to have it…

Nate looked down at Shane again when he realized he had started breathing evenly. Shane had fallen asleep. Nate leaned in and rested his head against Shane's. "I can't do this anymore Shane… I never planned to fall for you…but now…seeing you with her... seeing you suffer….I can't do it." He whispered.

_And it's killin' me to know you_

_Without having a chance to hold you_

_And all I wanna do is show you_

_How I really feel inside_

These feeling had been there for a while, and only grew with time.

Nate slowly moved his arm that was around Shane, and quietly got up; he then picked up Shane, and laid him on the bed. All he wanted to do was hold Shane, really hold him. Not just be a wall for him to lean on when he and Mitchie got in a tight spot. But what got him most was the fact he knew Shane and himself could never be…

_You can run to me_

_You can laugh at me_

_Or you can walk right out that door..._

_But I can be your friend anymore_

That night Nate sat there staring at Shane as slept. Thinking of where to go from there… He could go on like he was now… silently yearning for Shane, and being there when to help him when Mitchie and him got in a fight, suffering because he knows that all that there is between them, all the jokes, glances, and flirting would never be more then just that… or he could do something else… something he never imagined would occur because of this…

_So baby, now it's up to you_

_Do I win or do I lose_

_Will my heart fly or lie broken on the floor_

_Well take me as I am_

_'Cause I want you to be my man_

_But I can't be your friend anymore_

The next morning Shane woke up to see bags packed and sitting next to the door. He looked around confused. Where was he? Then it hit him. He had come to Nate again last night after Mitchie and he got into a big argument. But that didn't explain why there were bags packed….

Nate walked in to the cabin his guitar in its case; he set it down beside his bags. "You're up..." he said calmly. Not looking Shane in the eyes. "What's going on?" Shane asked standing up.

"Shane….I can't be your friend any more."

_And it's killin' me to know you_

_Without having a chance to hold you_

_And all I wanna do is show you_

_How I really feel inside_

"What?!" Shane yelled shocked. "What do you mean?" Nate sighed. "What I mean is I'm leaving Connect 3…..I've already called our manager an tol-

"He was interrupted when Shane grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly. "You can't leave! I need you!"

Nate pushed Shane off. 'Not as much as I need you!!" he looked up at Shane eyes blazing. Shane took a step back. "WH-what?!" Shane stuttered shock evident on his features. Nate sighed again.

_You can run to me_

_You can laugh at me_

_Or you can walk right out that door_

_But I can't be your friend anymore_

Nate stared at Shane. "I can't be your friend because I want to be more then just that!" Nate turned around and picked up his bags. "You what?" yelled Shane. "You heard me, I have more feelings for you then just being friends….So I don't care what you do. Run, Laugh, Leave, But I just can't do it anymore. And Jason knows that I'm leaving…" he grabbed the last of his things and made his way out the door.

_And its killin' me to know you_

_Without having a chance to hold you_

_And all I wanna do is show you_

_How I really feel inside_

Shane reached out and placed his hand on Nate's arm stopping him. "Don't Shane…" Whispered Nate. "It kills me enough just to be around you… this is for the best. I'm sure you'll find a replacement easily."

And with that a limo pulled up. Nate gave his bags to the driver who put them in the trunk. And without looking back Nate got into the car…

_You can run to me_

_You can laugh at me_

_Or you can walk right out that door_

_But I can't be just friends anymore_

Mitchie came around and saw Shane staring blankly and with shock at the dirt road that led out of camp. To him all this had happened way to fast, one moment Nate was talking to him the next he was gone… She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Shane, I'm sorry about last night." Shane turned around and she hugged him tightly. Shane remained quiet, his arms not returning the hug. His thoughts were still on the news he received earlier. His best friend quit the band… because he was in love with him… Mitchie released Shane with a promise to see him later. Shane walked back into the cabin and sat down on the bed.

Nate couldn't be just friends anymore…. Nate wanted more… so he left… little did he ever know… Shane wanted more too…But he was gone before Shane could tell him.

**The end**

**A/n: I might do a sequel… it depends if anyone wants me to. **


End file.
